TMNT: Let's Get Dangerous
by KittyZozo3366
Summary: The Zootants meet a strange duck in the middle of the sewers, but he is on his own mission. Part of the "Next Generation" series- may or may not be "canon."


The Zootants ran through the sewers, panting, grimy water splashing under their feet. Sirani groaned, "Did a bank really have to get robbed during our show?!"

"We can watch a rerun of it or hack into someone's Netflix," Artemisia replied. "We don't have time to argue! And pick up the pace!"

"Hey, you're not the one who's only three-and-a-half feet!" Suddenly, Sirani hit something hard, something that somehow blended in with the shadows and was slightly taller than her.

The thing she hit stumbled backwards before they quickly stood up again, covering their body with their...um, cape. "Stay back, pint-sized peon!" Sirani hit the thing with her bo staff, only to realize it's wearing a hat. "Ow! What part of stay back don't you understand?!"

"Um, the part where you bumped into me!" Sirani argued.

"Sirani, what's going on here?" Artemisia backed up with the rest of the group and easily picked up the figure that was standing in front of the red panda.

"Hey! Release me now!" the figure ordered, flailing angrily in her arms.

"Not until you explain who you are and why you're down here." The red fox glared at him.

"Who I am? You really want to know who I am?" the figure asked, still cloaked in the shadows somehow. "I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the current of vengeance gurgling through your sewer. I am..." His face was finally revealed as the shadows coincidentally moved aside to reveal a duck in a purple mask. "DARKWING DUCK!"

Paolo asked, "Um...who?"

"You look like some sort of delusional mutant," Artemisia added.

"Do you know who he is?" Sirani asked Michelangelo.

"Not a clue," he replied.

Darkwing exclaimed, "What do you mean?! I'm a superhero, gosh-darnit!"

"Um...not a famous one, it seems," the red fox replied, refusing to let him go. "Do you live in the sewers too?"

"Of course I don't!"

Sirani frowned. "Then where did you come from? And why are you down here?"

"St. Canard, of course."

"I don't think that's a real place."

Artemisia groaned and dropped Darkwing. "We've got no time for this. There's a bank robbery, and we can deal with him later."

"A bank robbery, you say? Have no fear! Darkwing Duck is here!" Darkwing then drew a purple gun from within his cape and fired a grappling hook at the ceiling. However, it simply fell back down and squashed his head. Sirani just dragged him along by the collar of his sweater as the Zootants broke into a sprint again through the sewers. Once they got to a manhole cover close to the bank, they opened it and Sirani pulled Darkwing up by her bo staff.

"Like a pro!" Darkwing exclaimed as he emerged into the street.

"Hey, I helped you up!" the red panda pointed out as the Zootants headed to the bank.

Darkwing added, "And I'll be sure to give you a very exceptional footnote in my memoirs!"

"Come on! We need to hurry!" Paolo gestured for the Zootants to follow him.

"Just stay close to us and try not to cause a scene," Artemisia ordered the duck, almost sounding like she was talking to a kid.

The Zootants (plus Darkwing) entered, and one of the robbers immediately pointed a gun towards them. Sirani folded her arms, and looked up at the others. "You know, _ninjas_ are supposed to be sneaky."

"Who needs ninjas when you have a superhero!" Darkwing boldly proclaimed, and he fired his gun again, grappling one of the robbers' guns. He yanked it back, only for it to slam into his face.

Artemisia facepalmed, groaning. "This is gonna be a long bank robbery..."

 **-One Thwarted Bank Robbery Later-**

"Your grappling hook failed us three times, you passed out twice, and you failed to help us the entire robbery!" Artemisia gave Darkwing an earful once they were back in the base. "What kind of hero are you?!"

"A surprisingly competent hero! What about the big gorilla over there?! Beating up the enemies with hockey sticks instead of interrogating them!?"

"Interrogating them for what?" Paolo retorted. "We caught them red-handed!"

Artemisia growled and turned to Sirani, who's manning the computer. "Have you found anything about this St. Canard place?!"

Sirani replied, "I have, but according to every source I've found, it's fictional."

"Fictional? What do you mean fictional?!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"It's made-up. It's from some 90's television show with your name as the title," Sirani explained.

"So we _are_ dealing with some delusional mutant." Artemisia picked Darkwing up again.

"Hey! I'll have you know I am as real as ever! I fight villains on a weekly basis, and within twenty-minute periods!"

Artemisia held him closer, glaring him down. "Then how did you get here, Darkwing 'delusional' Duck?"

"I...am not entirely sure of that myself!" Darkwing took out a flashlight and shined it in his face for dramatic effect. "There I wa-AGH! MY EYES! OH MY GOSH, THAT'S A BRIGHT FLASHLIGHT! WHAT IS THAT?! LIKE, A MILLION WATTS?! AH! JEEZ!" Paolo actually snickered a little at this. Sirani smirked too and dimmed the lights around the lair to help Darkwing with his dramatic reading.

Darkwing rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Thank you. So, there I was: hunting down one of my numerous arch-nemeses, Megavolt. He had been working on some kind of mysterious device for weeks now, a device which opened some kind of portal. But before I could apprehend the rapscallion, he disappeared into it. And since it's my duty to stop him, I dove right through after him!"

"So, what, do you believe this villain is somewhere in New York?" Artemisia asked, and just like that, the power went out, shutting down the lights and the computer. Even Darkwing's flashlight flickered a little.

"Does that answer your question?" Darkwing asked, trying hard to hide his pride in being right.

"...Look, an unexplained power outage during your scary story does not mean Me-"

Sirani nudged Artemisia hard in the ribs. "Can you believe what the duck is saying for once?" The red panda turned her attention back to Darkwing. "If this Megavolt is in New York, where would he be?"

"Where else but the electrical plant?" Darkwing replied. "He's obviously siphoning the city's power."

"Mikey, do you know where that is?" Artemisia asked. "We should get a map."

"No need," Michelangelo replied. "It's located on Westerman Street. My brothers and I fought Krang there once."

"You still remember the way, though?" Sirani got her bo staff.

"Of course."

* * *

"You said you remembered the way." Paolo took a left and drove down yet another random street.

"Well, it was over a decade ago," Mikey pointed out.

Artemisia sighed and pulled out a map. "Take the next left." Paolo did so, and soon, with Artemisia's help, the Turtle Van made it to the electrical plant on Westerman Street. They all climbed out, noticing some flickering lights through the dark windows.

"This definitely has 'evil villain lair' written all over it." Artemisia looked to Michelangelo. "How should we proceed?"

"Three of us go in the front, the rest go through the back. Box him in from both sides."

"Darkwing, you can come with me around the back," Sirani said. "Just try to be sneakier than you usually are."

"As you wish," Darkwing replied as if her words were some kind of insult.

"We'll distract Megavolt while you attack him from behind," Artemisia stated, and Sirani pulled Darkwing along so they can get into position.

The two came to a wall and Sirani looked to the roof. "Think you can grapple us up there?"

"With pleasure." Darkwing fired his grappling hook and it hooked onto the edge of the roof. Sirani held onto him as they were carried up to the roof by the hook.

Meanwhile, Artemisia, Michelangelo, and Paolo made their way inside the electrical plant through an open window. Michelangelo led them, following the sounds of crackling electricity to one of the upper floors. Sirani and Darkwing heard the crackling of electricity as well, and followed it by a different path. Each group peeked into the large chamber, seeing a rat-shaped figure standing near the generators. Beams of electricity were drawn to him, and his evil cackling echoes throughout the plant.

"Megavolt!" Artemisia stepped forward, distracting the villain so Darkwing and Sirani could make their entrance. "So you're the one behind all of this!"

Megavolt turned, glaring at the fox, turtle, and gorilla. "Oh, _are you kidding me?!_ I travelled across the multiverse to find a world I could conquer without the risk of getting foiled by costumed lunatics! And now I have FOUR to deal with on a weekly basis?!"

"I'm sorry, but the only costumed lunatic around here is you." Artemisia smirked as she saw a cloud of blue gas appear behind Megavolt, but she drew her Sais just in case.

"What? And YOU'RE normal?" Megavolt retorted. "Coming in here dressed like rejected fast food mascots? We're definitely talking demented!"

"Remember me?" Darkwing's voice boomed as he emerged from the smoke. "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the neurosis that requires a five-hundred-dollar-an-hour shrink! I am..." He paused to cough. "...seriously considering reducing the potency on these smoke bombs!"

"Darkwing Duck?! Oh, for the love of-any other miraculous appearances while we're at it? A cameo from freakin' Launchpad perhaps?!"

"What's a Launchpad?" Sirani asked, giving Darkwing a look.

Artemisia tried to hit Megavolt in the back while he was distracted by Darkwing, but she got a nasty electric shock just from the air around Megavolt. Megavolt cackled, raising his hands and summoning large bursts of lightning. He threw them in every direction, trying to strike one of the ninjas or Darkwing. After the initial shock, Artemisia dodged out of the way. The ninjas and Darkwing all hid behind some of the plant's equipment.

Sirani stated, "We need a way to get close to Megavolt without being shocked, and then, of course, restore power back to New York."

"The pack on his back!" Darkwing said. "If we hit that, it'll explode and he'll be incapacitated."

"Hmmm..." Artemisia looked from the pack, and then her Sais. "Distract him. I'm gonna sneak around to behind him." The team nodded and dived out of cover, drawing in Megavolt's fire. The fox snuck around to Megavolt's back, and threw one of her Sais at the pack. Unfortunately, it didn't pierce it, so she threw her other Sai. Fortunately, this projectile pierced the pack.

Megavolt yelped loudly, electricity sparking out from his back and bouncing all around the room. It barely missed some of the ninjas as well as Darkwing. The electrical plant sprung to life, and in turn, New York's power was restored. With a final explosion of electricity, Megavolt was thrown into a wall, leaving a Megavolt-shaped hole in it.

Sirani frowns as she looked at the hole. "We can't leave him for the police to pick up." She turned to Darkwing. "He's your villain. Do you think you can find a way back to your world?"

"Let's ask him." Darkwing dragged Megavolt out of the wall and looked him in the face.

Artemisia loomed over Megavolt too. "Alright, you better know how to get both of your whacko-asses back home."

"Woah, woah, woah! I-I know how to get back home! Honest!" Megavolt squealed.

"Good!" The fox pushed Darkwing into the villainous rat. "Now, I don't want to see you two in New York _ever again_ , alright?"

"Alright," Darkwing replied, taking Megavolt by the arms. "So...how do we get home?"

"I-I have a dimensional transporter which would return me to our universe in the event that I didn't find this universe satisfactory," Megavolt explained.

"How convenient." Sirani rolled her eyes. "Fair warning, Darkwing will probably destroy it when you both get home."

"You're darn right I will," Darkwing agreed as Megavolt took out the small, remote-like device. "Thank you for the assist, mysterious ninjas."

"Anytime, weird duck." Artemisia waved at him as the two left through an open portal.


End file.
